The objective of the study is to perform discectomies of the thoracic spine arthroscopically, using a minimally invasive technique. We hypothesize that the procedure can be done through posterolateral portals using retropleural channels, thus avoiding penetration of the thoracic cavity. The proposed procedure could thus be done by one surgical team and the complications would be much less than the traditional open approaches. Additionally we expect that due to the minimal operative trauma the stay will be short, the convalescence period brief, and that the overall cost of care will be reduced. To date, one patient has undergone this procedure. The patient reported a return of normal sensation down to his ankles 2 hours post-operatively.